feliz cumpleaños
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de los géminis, siempre es un desastre por eso ahora ni saga ni kanon quieren festejarlo, dejaran que todo se valla por la borda o al fin se dejaran arrastrar por sus sentimientos?(YAOI Saga x Kanon, cursi hasta vomitar con toques de comedia)


feliz cumpleaños

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es el cumpleaños de los géminis, siempre es un desastre por eso ahora ni saga ni kanon quieren festejarlo, dejaran que todo se valla por la borda o al fin se dejaran arrastrar por sus sentimientos?(YAOI Saga x Kanon, cursi hasta vomitar con toques de comedia)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

salió mas largo de lo que pensé, bueno originalmente iban a ser dos historias diferentes, luego dije no mejor que sean dos capítulos, y bueno termino siendo esta cosa rara. disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

hoy es el cumpleaños de los santos de géminis, algo no tan grato para todos los demás...

los cumpleaños en el santuario siempre son variados, van desde los que dicen no interesarse por tales fechas, como camus y shaka pero que coincidentemente desaparecen todo el día junto con milo o mu respectivamente, o los que hacen una comida familiar con todos reunidos como aldebarán hasta los que hacen la mega fiesta como shion, que casi desbanca a saori en alcohol y botana, pero no era el caso de los géminis, ellos eran... bueno, para empezar, a Saga nunca le dio gran importancia pero desde que revivió después de la guerra santa, decidió vivir junto a kanon, o mas bien kanon decidió llegar sin avisar a su casa e instalarse hay indefinidamente..., y en su primer cumpleaños que lo pasaron juntos se armo el pleito por que fue el menor que armo temeda fiesta en la casa de géminis sin avisarle siquiera al mayor, como era de esperarse terminaron peleando, al año siguiente fue Saga quien le organizo una , mucho mas pequeña, fiesta sorpresa para recompensar lo del año pasado pero kanon no llego sino hasta casi medianoche y totalmente ebrio, y para terminar claro, terminaron peleando...

los demás dorados ya no sabían como tomar el cumpleaños de estos volubles gemelos así que cada uno tenia una escusa por si se les ocurría hacer otra fiestecita.

Y por parte de los gemelos...bueno ellos tampoco sabían como tomar exactamente este día, digo era verdad que su relación había mejorado bastante.

-MALDITA SEA KANON! no dejes tu ropa tirada donde sea ! - le gritaba desde la cocina donde avía encontrado unos calzones justo en la mesa

-ya, ya! solo aviéntalos a mi recamara, gruñón - le dijo con un tono burlón mientras los aventaba al piso de su cuarto, saga alcanzo a ver el desorden que tenia dentro y solo rodo los ojos.

era sábado en la mañana, el patriarca los mantenía entrenando pero los fines de semana eran libres, y como es costumbre saga se levantaría temprano para escombrar y limpiar el templo de géminis de arriba abajo mientras kanon se despertaría hasta que le de la gana, diría que hacearia su cuarto y se encerraría en ella mientras pone sus discos de rock a todo volumen, saga frunciría el seño y por mas que se queje nunca aceptaría que a el también le fascina esa música, ya era su rutina.

Saga estaba concentrado limpiando el pasillo central justo cuando mu pasaba.

-buenos días saga

-ah, hola mu

-veo que ya puso sus discos...

-si ese tonto, hm todavía parece un adolecente.

-si bueno, ah por cierto, kiki les envía esto - le dio dos bolsitas de chocolates adornadas con un moño de diferente color - se fue con un amigo así que me mando con ellas .

-gracias, que bueno que al fin tenga amigos de su edad- dijo evadiendo totalmente la razón del obsequio

-si, bueno me voy a ver a shaka

-bueno adiós

-y feliz cumpleaños! - se fue

Saga se quedo estático por un momento, es verdad hoy era su cumpleaños, y por ende de kanon también, regreso a la cocina dejando en la mesa las bolsitas, que haría? iría a llevárselas a su hermano con un intento de sonrisa a desearle feliz cumpleaños?... no, el día iba muy bien así como esta no? mejor las dejaría hay disimuladamente y evadiría por completo el tema, quizá esa era la forma de evitar una discusión, no le gustaba cuando peleaban...

continuo con sus quehaceres cuando escucho que la música ceso, su hermano salía del cuarto chaqueta en mano.

-vas a salir?

-si, quiero distraerme un rato - ni siquiera vio los chocolates

-llegas a cenar ? para preparar algo

-hiiiig- kanon hizo un gesto de asco, saga no era un experto en la cocina que digamos... ese don lo tenia kanon, él no

-si o no carajo ¬¬x

-hahaha no te enojes, si, si llego a cenar

y como si nada se fue, será que kanon también esta evadiendo el día que es hoy? pensó saga mientas se quedo viendo la puerta, quizá podría hacerle algo, un pequeño detalle como limpiar su recamara, él siempre dice que lo hace mientras se encierra toda la mañana escuchando música pero se queda a medias cuando se distrae por cualquier cosa o simplemente tirado en su cama ( XD me reflejo) mmmm oh que mierda! si él también esta evadiendo el tema saga no tenia por que hacer algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kanon bajo al pueblo hasta la plaza central, se sentó en la fuente que adorna el centro, ah... como le encanta el sonido del agua correr, le recuerda al mar, se que el mar esta relativamente cerca y podía ir y venir en un fin de semana libre pero no era lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.

el día esta pasando demasiado tranquilo, nada mas uno que otro caballero bajaba hasta su templo a darle un regalo o algo, afrodita como cada año le regalo, adivinen, flores, pero no sus típicas rosas, hacia florecer una variedad de plantas por toda su casa, eso le agradaba, era tarea de kanon regar las plantas y bueno... digamos que el regalo de dita era refrescante para las macetas siempre secas.

aldebarán les regalo un gran salchichón, que tiene ese tipo con la comida? otros como aioria y DM solo se acordaron por que pasaron al tiempo que shura le deseaba feliz cumpleaños, esos dos son unos olvidadizos, el año pasado DM hasta se olvido de su propio cumpleaños, suerte que tiene a afrodita para recordarle las cosas con un zape, pero el regalo que esperaba con ansias siempre era el de aiorios, el sagitario valla que es un buen amigo, siempre se esmera en dar lo mejor y sabe exactamente que regalar, pero no se lo ah cruzado en todo el día, que raro, pensó saga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

kanon disfruto el rato de paz junto la fuente, digo rato por que se aburrió rápido y comenzó a buscar que hacer, pronto encontró una pequeña cafetería y una mesera coqueta, pidió un café el cual se lo estaba tomando exageradamente lento mientras con miradas y gestos coqueteaba con la joven.

-hey kanon! que haces?!

-milo, camus, están en una cita?

-eh! no ah yo *milo rojo como un tomate*

-…. - camus no dijo nada solo desvió la vista

-entiendo, solo vinieron a dar la vuelta no ?

-exacto!

-vale - risa disimulada, aun no entendía por que lo niegan, por dios, ya todos en Grecia sabían que esos dos se daban cariño y algo mas, bueno pero el que puede decir, también tiene una relación rara con su hermano... espera que estaba pensando!? no es lo mismo!? no es lo mismo...

-bueno nos vemos luego kanon!

-chao!

-y feliz cumpleaños

-gracias camus

-eh!? es tu cumpleaños!? ah bueno ya luego te compro algo

si claro, eso dijo el año pasado, el navidad, en año nuevo... bueno al parecer de la única fecha que se acuerda milo es del cumpleaños de su novio y de su aniversario y eso por que si no lo hace seguro le congela hasta las ideas.

su cumpleaños... no es que lo este evadiendo, nada mas le gustaría que festejarlo, quizá con una fiesta llena de alcohol y chicas pero... eso molestaría a saga y que empiecen a pelear, odia que pase eso en un día tan especial, si su hermano ni siquiera lo menciono, será mejor que el tampoco lo haga, odia cuando discuten...

-ya esta atardeciendo... será mejor que regrese

-.-.-.-.-.-.

ya era tarde, saga hizo la cena y por un momento se vio tentado de cocinar algo , no se, quizás intentar ornear un pastel o algo ( me imagine a saga con un delantal rosa y un desastre en la cocina quemándose con el horno XD ) pero no seria raro?

volteo a ver el regalo de aiorios, la curiosidad lo mataba pero...

flas back

-SAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAA!

el sol se estaba poniendo, seguro todos ya estaban en sus respectivas casas y a saga le entestecía un poco no haber recibido ni una felicitación del arquero, oh espera, justo al ultimo momento hay venia corriendo con esa cara de niño, como siempre.

-perdón, perdón, perdón!

-tranquilo, te vez agitado

-uf... malditas escaleras... athena debería de poner un elevador o algo - recupero el aliento y se abalanzo en un rápido abrazo y luego le dio un pequeño sobre - FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-te tardaste - dijo fingiendo enojo

-hey! es que me costo cómbensela, digo! me costo conseguir esto

saga estaba apunto de abrir el sobre pero el moreno lo detuvo

-no esta kanon verdad?

-no - un toque tiste...?

-bueno, quiero que me prometas algo, no lo habrás hasta que estés solo en tu cuarto, luego ve con kanon y dáselo también

-eh? pero que es esto? no explotara verdad?

-claro que no, bueno chao! - y sin mas se fue corriendo a su templo - haaag escaleras!

( otro reflejo mío...odio las escaleras )

fin flash back

suspiro resignado, tendría que esperar, guardo el sobre en el bolsillo del pantalón por si kanon lo veía y lo abría antes de tiempo. la puerta se abrió.

-valla, milagro, llegaste temprano

-te dije que llegaría a cenar

-bien por que ya esta listo

-tienes el numero de la ambulancia a la mano?

-que?

-por si me envenenas con esa cosa hahaa- se comenzó a reír

*le dio un zape*

la noche fue amena, hablando y chismorreando sobre los dorados, sobre que harían en la semana, sobre cualquier cosa hablaron esa noche, hace dos años esto seria casi un milagro, hace un año será raro pero casual, ahora era un momento cotidiano en que ambos al fin aprendieron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, pero les fue raro al principio y aun así poco a poco fueron dejando los rencores en el pasado, si, de todo hablaron, menos del día que era justo hoy.

cuando terminaron la cena se fueron a la sala a ver algo de televisión, bueno si discutieron por que ver pero fue mas una pelea típica de hermanos llena de patadas y golpes por el dominio del control remoto pero al final se decidieron por una película, estaban cada uno en un lado del sillón para 2, saga estaba cómodamente recargado en los descansabrazos mientras kanon daba vueltas y vueltas como chapulín.

-MIERDA KANON! quédate quieto !

-es que no me acomodo... además ese es mi lugar !

-ñe, es lo mismo, acomódate del otro lado

-mmmm no, esta mas boludo de este lado

-no me voy a parar, estoy muy cómodo

el menor hiso un mohín como niño pequeño pero saga lo ignoro olímpicamente así que se dio por vencido, aja como no, se le encimo por completo.

-hey! quítate!

-no! ese es mi lugar!

-kanon!

empezaron a pelear otra vez y después de 15 minutos de patadas y empujones, ( y uno que otro rose casual, saben a lo que me refiero) terminaron quien sabe como uno encima del otro.

-quítate de encima

-no, estoy cómodo, además sigues en mi lugar

-bueno, por lo menos así te quedaras quieto...

y al fin pudieron terminar de ver la bendita película en paz! kanon sobre el pecho de saga, se sentía adormilado, no tenia idea en que iba la película, poco a poco se fue durmiendo... hasta que un sonido lo despertó, a que hora avía llegado a su cuarto?!

-.-.-.-.-.-

saga entro a su recamara y rápidamente cerro la puerta, la curiosidad con carcomida, y sin esperar mas abrió el sobre.

-oh por todos los dioses... aorios, amigo...te pasaste esta vez, gracias

-.-.-.-.-.

kanon se sentó en la orilla de la cama, en su mesa de noche abría una pequeña bolsita de chocolates con un moñito de color aguamarina y una notita.

"feliz cumpleaños! por favor no peleen esta vez y pásenlo feliz y juntos! - kiki"

-ese crio... - tono melancólico

estaba tan ensimismado en la pequeña bolsita que no se percato que alguien entraba silenciosamente a su recamara, subiendo a gatas en la cama y lo abrazo por detrás

-ah! SAGA! no me des esos sustos! a la otra te meto un golpe por el cul...saga?, saga que tienes?

el mayor no dijo nada solo lo abrazo y hundió su rostro en los azulados cabellos de su hermano.

-saga no me asustes, que tienes!?

tenia unos papeles en la mano y se los dio, subió sus manos para abrazarlo mejor del pecho y dijo en un susurro.

-feliz cumpleaños...hermano

eran dos boletos para un crucero por el mar mediterráneo, de lujo y todo.

-saga... es en serio?! - se volteo , no podía disimular su mirada de niño ilusionado, tanto así extrañaba estar en mar abierto.

-aja... que dices? nos vamos de vacaciones? solo tu y yo

-pero claro! - sin pensarlo se le hecho encima en un abrazo- feliz cumpleaños hermano!

saga tomo la bolsita de chocolates de la mesita y le dio uno en la boca a su gemelo, kanon estaba tan feliz que no reparo en lo extrañamente dulce del acto, tampoco le importo mucho cuando lo comenzó a besar y el delicioso sabor de chocolate inundaba sus papilas, ni cuando los besos se convirtieron cada vez mas demandantes, no dijo nada cuando esa boca llena de pecado del incesto y lujuria comenzó a recorrerlo por completo, y definitivamente no se quejo por todo lo que le siguió, por que en su boca solo abría cabida para una palabra: saga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en el sobre, además de los boletos, había una carta que ahora reposaba desdoblada en la cama del caballero de géminis

"querido amigo. esto que te doy no es un regalo común, te lo podría dar en cualquier momento pero no, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que al fin abras tu corazón, de que salgas de esa falsa coraza de cotidianidad que asfixia tu vida, no solo tu la sufres y lo sabes, así que ve! y díselo, sin hablar, grita tu amor sin palabra alguna, confiésate sin hacerlo, me entiendes verdad?

PD: no le digas a nadie que yo te regale los boletos

PD2: a tu pregunta, si, me endeude de por vida con saori T_T, así que haz que valga la pena! o te meto una flecha por hay donde te conté eh! e_e "

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

haaaaaaaaaaaaaay pero que cursi! ya llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer uno así, cursi, cursi, cursi hasta vomitar, espero también a ustedes les haya hecho vomitar diamantina de colores.

y para colmo lo escribí mientras tenia de fondo a Rod Stewart, Robbie Williams y Michael Buble, no pos me mato XD

COMENTE!


End file.
